Currently, there are a variety of schemes for compressing packet headers. These schemes however, focus on compressing packet headers in individual packets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,504 discloses a system “for compression of packet header information of packets transmitted on a point to point link.” A profile is used in order to compress and then decompress the packet headers of each packet. The compression and decompression of the packet header is done individually in each packet that is sent across the point to point link
Likewise, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0041660 discloses a system for compressing the headers of data packets. A template is used to compress and decompress individual packets. Again the focus is on compressing packet headers in individual packets.
These systems are not designed to compress the headers in multiple groups of packets. By focusing on individual packets, current compression schemes cannot benefit in the redundancy of information in packet headers. Much of the data in header fields in the packets sent in a communication tend to have the same data. For example, the source port number and the destination port number in a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) header of all/most packets in a communication between two devices will be the same. Systems that compress packets individually cannot leverage the redundancy of non-changing packet header fields across groups of packets in a communication.